You Set Off Avalances In My Heart
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When Addison discovers something she thought was impossible she knows it won't be an easy ride. AU 4x17. Addisam!
1. I Never Could Have Seen

**A/N: This started out as a one-shot but it got waaay too long so I split it up into 6 parts. They're all complete so I'll try and post one every day(ish)! The title of the fic is from the song This Is Beautiful by Tyrone Wells :) I did a fanvid to it a while back, my youtube username is **_**kellylouiseyeahx**_** for anyone who hasn't watched my vids!**

**Basically this is an alternative 4x17, it's pretty self explanatory (Y) Reviews would be amazing :D**

* * *

><p><em>You Set Off Avalanches In My Heart<br>__Part 1/6_

_~x~_

Addison curled up on the lounger on her deck pulling her woollen jacket tighter around herself as the evening breeze brushed against her skin, she heard him before she saw him, heard his footsteps coming closer, she looked up a little as he sat down opposite her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, his voice still more formal than had ever been between them.

"Fine" she said quietly, she lowered her head a little as she felt a few tears form.

"Hey" he said reaching out and resting his hand on her arm "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Addison said trying to muster a smile "I'm fine"

"Then why are you crying?" Sam asked softly.

"I took a pregnancy test today" she sniffled, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs "I just thought, I might as well rule it out completely, and Amelia was bugging me about it so, I took a pregnancy test….it was positive Sam" she whispered.

"What?" Sam asked quietly "But I thought…"

"So did I but, it was positive" she said with a small smile, hope swimming in her eyes.

"How many did you do?" Sam asked "I mean those things aren't the most reliable tests and, maybe you should take some blood or…."

"I'm pregnant Sam" Addison said simply "God you can't even pretend to be happy can you?" she sighed, standing up and running a hand through her hair.

"I just want…." he started.

"I am having a baby, your baby, whether you're in or you're out, I'm having this baby, but don't even bother staying out of obligation, my baby will be loved, and wanted, and will have everything it deserves, with or without you" she turned away from him and walked back into her house, closing the patio doors firmly and clicking the lock.

~x~

"Addie?" Amelia said knocking on Addison's bedroom door the following morning, when she received no reply she opened the door slowly, she frowned when she saw an empty bed but then heard the sound of retching, she moved quickly through to the bathroom and slipped onto her knees beside Addison, she scooped up her hair in one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Thanks" Addison mumbled as she sat up and wiped her mouth with some tissue and flushed the toilet "Ugh, I hate this"

"Looks like I'm adding ginger ale and crackers to this weeks grocery list" Amelia said with a small smirk.

"I don't think anything will help this" Addison groaned, moving to lean against the bathroom wall, her hand coming to her stomach.

"It'll all be worth it when you have the baby" Amelia smiled "Except for when it poops, and pukes, and does all the disgusting baby things"

"I'm guessing you won't be babysitting then" Addison laughed.

"I might make an exception for this baby"

"I'm gonna need all the help I can get" Addison said pulling herself to her feet and moving over to the sink to wash her mouth out "I don't think he's gonna be there Amelia"

"Did he say that?" Amelia asked.

"He didn't have to, he couldn't even fake happiness about it, he just kept asking about doing a more reliable test, I told him he's either in or out, but he can't stay out of obligation"

"Well that's fair" Amelia nodded "I really think he'll step up Addie, he loves you, I mean you guys are, you work, I know you've had a crazy couple of weeks but, you do work, I wouldn't have bugged you both so much about being together if I didn't think you'd work" she said with a slight laugh "And whether you like it or not he's gonna be part of this kids life, even if he's not there, because one day this kid will be asking who their Dad is, and you're going to have to tell them"

"I know" Addison sighed "Amy I don't want to do this alone" she said tearfully "I thought I could, I was, I was going to before but now, I don't want to do this without him"

"You won't be" Amelia said hugging her "I know it, he just needs a little time"

"I hope so" Addison whispered.

"Wanna take the day off? They all think you've got the flu, I can pretend I caught it and we can stay here and watch movies all day"

"You don't have to stay with me" Addison sniffled.

"I'd much rather be here with you" Amelia smiled "I'll go call the practice, you go back to bed for a little while, you gotta keep well rested now, no more working yourself into the ground"

"Yes ma'am" Addison said with a mock salute.

~x~

"He'll call" Amelia said quietly when she noticed Addison glancing out of the kitchen window to Sam's house that evening "He will"

"Come to the scan with me tomorrow?" Addison said turning to face her "I made an appointment with an OB at St Ambrose"

"Shouldn't you tell…."

"Will you come?" Addison asked, completely ignoring her.

"Of course I will" Amelia said with a small smile.

~x~

"Dr Montgomery" Dr Adam Baker smiled as he walked into the exam room where Addison sat waiting on exam table, Amelia sat on the chair next to her.

"Please Dr Baker, it's Addison" Addison said with a small smile "This is my friend Amelia"

"Dr Amelia Shepherd, neurosurgeon" Amelia said with a flirting tone, holding out her hand for Adam to shake as she looked him up and down, Addison rolled her eyes a little.

"Pleasure to meet you" Adam smiled "Now, from the notes my nurse passed to me you think you're around 8 weeks?"

"Yeah" Addison nodded "It could be more, I haven't kept such a close eye on my cycle over the past couple of months, and well I was told a couple of years ago I only had 2 eggs left so this is all a little…."

"I understand" Adam said with a small smile "Well if you lie back and put your feet in the stirrups we'll get started"

Addison lay back on the bed and put her feet up in the stirrups, Amelia held her hand as the doctor inserted the probe and started to search for the foetus "Ok" he smiled "If you look, right there is the yolk sack, everything is looking very good, and because I have the very fancy high tech machine in this room, I can try and get a heartbeat for you, judging by the size I think you'll agree that the 8 week estimation is right on track, so it really will be a try"

"It's worth a shot right" Addison sighed, Adam clicked a few buttons and they watched as a heartbeat monitor appeared on the screen and seconds later the sound filtered through the room.

"Addie that's, that's amazing" Amelia smiled, squeezing her hand gently "My niece or nephew has a kick-ass heartbeat" she grinned, Addison laughed a little as tears formed in her eyes.

"God now I know what Callie meant when she said she was a hormone casserole" she sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes, accepting the tissues Adam passed to her.

"Everything looks as good as it can be" Adam smiled "If you go to the nurses station they can schedule your next appointment, now I know you have a very busy work life but you have to try and start slowing down soon, this pregnancy, well you know the risks you might face, I don't need to remind you"

"I'll be sure to keep her in check Dr Baker" Amelia smiled.

"I know what I'm doing Amelia" Addison said rolling her eyes a little "We need to get going, you have patients to get to"

"I know" Amelia sighed.

"Here are your pictures" Adam said passing Addison two copies of the scan "I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" Addison smiled, they all shook hands before they headed out towards the elevator.

"God Addison that's your baby" Amelia said as she took an ultrasound from her and inspected it closely.

"Put that away" Addison hissed "If anyone outside of that OB ward sees everyone will know"

"Fine" Amelia groaned, putting the picture in her bag.

"Addison Montgomery" Addison said as she answered her cell "What?" she asked with shock "Oh my god I, Richard I'll be there, I'll be there as soon as I can….ok, ok just try and keep her stable, I want someone watching that fetal monitor like a hawk, try and get Karev to do it, if he listened to anything I taught him he should be able to hold the fort…..ok, tell them to pick me up from St Ambrose Hospital…I'll see you soon, bye"

"What is it?" Amelia asked instantly.

"Callie and Arizona they, they were in a car accident and Callie, she's in a bad way, the OB didn't stop the contractions in time and, I need to go and help, a helicopter should be landing in less than an hour, I need to run home and get a few things, can you get someone to clear my schedule for the next week?"

"Sure, sure I will" Amelia nodded "Addie remember you need to think about you as well, don't get too stressed out"

"I know" Addison sighed "I'll call you ok, thank you for coming today"

"Anytime" Amelia smiled, she kissed Addison's cheek and watched her rush towards the nearest exit.

~x~

"Hey" Amelia said walking into the kitchen at Oceanside Wellness that lunchtime, dropping her bag onto the counter "So Addison's on her way to Seattle, her friend Callie was in a car accident and she's in pretty bad shape, her contractions have started and the baby is way too small to come out so, she could be out there for a while"

"Do they think they're going to be ok?" Pete asked.

"We didn't really get much chance to talk, Addison had to rush home to get a bag together before the helicopter arrived, but she'll keep me posted, I mean I practically grew up with the kids Dad"

"The one you slept with?" Violet smirked.

"Everyone's slept with Mark Sloan, it's like a right of passage" Amelia said with a slight laugh "And he is _so_ worth it"

"Can we not talk about this?" Sam grumbled.

"Whatever" Amelia said flippantly "Anyway, who has food I can steal?"

"Have this" Sam said pushing the other half of his sandwich towards her "I don't really feel like eating anymore" he said quietly, when everyone else began talking again Amelia took the ultrasound picture from her bag and folded it a little, she reached over to the suit jacket on the back of Sam's chair and slipped the photo inside.

~x~

Sam walked into his house that evening and kicked off his shoes, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, he took a sip before dipping his hands into his jacket pocket to take out his cell, he frowned a little as he felt a folded up photo, he pulled it out and opened it in his hands, it took a second to register what he was holding, he moved to the nearby table and lowered himself down onto one of the chairs, his eyes not leaving the picture in his hands.

~x~

**1 week later.**

"Hey" Addison smiled as she walked into Callie's hospital room "Arizona not here?"

"I made her go and sit with the baby, since I can't and all" Callie grumbled.

"Soon Cal" Addison said squeezing her hand a little "Anyway I just, I'm just here to say goodbye"

"Do you have to leave?" Callie sighed.

"Sorry sweetie, I wish I could stay longer" Addison said softly "I'll be back, I promise, and maybe when you and Sofia break out of here you could come and stay with me, I'd love to have you all over for a couple of days, and you could probably do with a vacation" she chuckled lightly.

"That sounds perfect" Callie smiled "Thank you for coming"

"I would say anytime but I really don't wanna get another call saying you've gotten yourself into trouble" Addison smirked.

"Fair enough" Callie laughed "Addie, are you ever gonna tell me what I know you've wanted to tell me all week? I can always tell when you're hiding something"

"You can't tell anyone" Addison said quietly "Well, you can tell Arizona but, other than that you can't tell anyone until I say you can ok?"

"Ok" Callie nodded.

"I'm pregnant" Addison whispered "9 weeks"

"What?" Callie laughed "But I thought…."

"So did I" Addison said with a slight laugh "But then I was throwing up every morning and I skipped a period so Amelia made me take a test and, I'm pregnant, I'd literally just walked out of my first scan when I got the call about you" she said pulling it from her pocket to show her quickly.

"Wow Addie" Callie smiled "Congratulations….you and Sam must be so happy"

"I know I am" Addison said with a tentative smile.

"Is he….is he not?" Callie frowned "I know he said he wasn't ready but surely…."

"That's what I thought but, well if he was going to say he was in I would've expected a call by now" Addison sighed "It doesn't matter, I can do this without him, Amelia's there for me, she's pretty excited actually, and I'll have you right?"

"Of course you will" Callie said with a smile "Well I'm definitely coming to LA now, Sofia's going to need to meet her Aunt Addie's baby" Addison laughed a little and slipped the ultrasound into her bag "He'll come around Addison, Arizona did"

"Maybe" Addison said with a small smile "I've gotta get going, I need to say goodbye to some more people so…get well soon Cal" she said kissing her cheek.

"I will" Callie smiled "You keep me updated ok?"

"I will" Addison nodded "Love you"

"Love you too"

~x~

Addison yawned as she walked into her house that evening, she dropped her bag to the floor, hung up her coat and kicked off her shoes, she stretched out a little and walked further into the house, having spoken to Amelia before the flight she knew she had the house to herself, or so she thought, she jumped a little and let out a slight scream as she saw Sam sat on her sofa.

"Jesus! Sam!" she said loudly "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Addison asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I was waiting for you" he said as he stood up, keeping his distance from her "How are Callie and the baby?"

"Callie's fine and the baby's stable…what are you doing here Sam?" she asked again.

"I'm in" he said simply "Not out of obligation, not, not just because I love you, I'm in because I know we can do this, we can be a family, I'm not going to stand by and watch my child grow up right in front of me, I'm going to be there, for both of you, I promise"

"You have to be sure Sam" Addison said quietly, barely meeting his eyes "You have to be certain you want this, you've made promises before and…."

"I am certain" he said stepping closer to her "Amelia slipped the ultrasound picture into my pocket last week, everywhere I've gone it's been with me, even in surgery, I haven't been able to stop looking at it"

"You didn't think to call me sooner?" she sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"And spoil the surprise?" he teased, Addison swatted him lightly on the arm "I'm so sorry Addie" he whispered "I'll do anything to make the past couple of weeks up to you, anything"

"You can start with a massage" she said quietly, a small smile gracing her lips "Head to toe, I'm aching everywhere"

"Ok" Sam nodded.

"Make sure you have ginger ale and crackers over at your place, I'm in no doubt Amelia's already stocked this place up, but you need some too"

"I can do that" Sam smiled.

"When I'm sick, which I am, a lot, don't just stand there like you did before, be with me even if you think I look gross, don't, don't leave me alone" she said quietly.

"I only left because I thought you were still mad at me" Sam sighed.

"I know" she nodded "I was still mad at you"

"And what about now?" he asked quietly "Are you still mad at me now?"

"I'm, I'm not mad, you're not back in my good books but I wouldn't say I was mad, I guess I just need to be able to trust you again"

"You can" he said kissing her gently "You can trust me, I'm not going anywhere"

"Ok" she whispered "Well, I was gonna head straight to bed, you're welcome to start on that head to toe massage"

"Ok" Sam said with a slight laugh, he kissed her gently and led her up to her bedroom.

~x~

"Ahhh" Amelia yelped as she walked into the house in the early hours of the morning and saw Sam walking down the stairs "God Sam, you scared the life out of me"

"Sorry" he chuckled "Addison woke up feeling nauseous, she wants some ginger ale"

"So you and her you're….everything's ok?"

"Everything's ok" Sam said with a small smile "But that doesn't mean you can start talking about it, 3 more weeks, 3 more weeks and we're telling"

"Fine" Amelia sighed "You better not screw this up Sam Bennett, you're like my inspirational couple, you can't screw this up or I'll never be happy and considering I'm your kids godmother you should make sure I'm happy right?"

"Right" Sam laughed "Get to bed Shepherd"

"Yes Daddy" Amelia smirked, Sam shook his head and chuckled to himself, she kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs.

~x~

"Feel better?" Sam asked quietly as Addison snuggled into him.

"Yeah" she said quietly "I'm sorry for waking you up"

"Hey, that's what I'm here for" he smiled.

"I'm scared Sam" she whispered.

"What about?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"Everything" she said tearfully "What if this all goes wrong? What if, what if we mess us up again? What if everyone, everyone hates me even more and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hates you?" Sam he said with a frown "Why the hell do you think everyone hates you?"

"Naomi was their friend first" she sniffled "They say they're ok with us now but, if she leaves, they'll blame me, and this, this is just going to make everything worse, Naomi she, she'll never speak to me again Sam"

"Addison" he said softly "Everybody loves you, everybody, they have been so worried about you lately, after everything that's happened, I mean even Charlotte has been asking after you and she hardly ever asks about anyone" he said with a slight laugh "Her exact words when we were talking about joining you in Connecticut were 'we should absolutely go' they care Addison, all of them care, and I know, _I know_, they will support us through every step of this pregnancy. Nothing is going to go wrong ok? Our baby is in there" he said bringing his hand to her stomach "And they're gonna grow and be healthy and, and they're going to have the best mother in the world raising them"

"Now you're just trying to suck up" Addison sniffled with a tiny smile.

"Maybe a little" he smirked "But you understand what I'm saying right? Nobody hates you, nobody, not even Naomi, she's just, she's got a whole lot of emotions going on in her head but I know in time, in time she'll come to terms with this, you might not be best friends anymore, but she will never hate you, ok?"

"Ok" Addison nodded.

"Ok" Sam whispered, kissing her temple "Now try and get some more sleep baby"

"Mmhmm" Addison mumbled, her eyes already closing.

~x~

**3 weeks later.**

"Sam" Addison whispered as she tried to shake him awake "Sam, wake up"

"What?" he mumbled.

"Sam you're pressing against my bladder and I really need to pee"

"Oh, sorry" Sam said quickly sitting up, somehow he'd moved in his sleep and ended up lying half way down the bed with his head on Addison's stomach, Addison laughed a little and slipped out of the bed, after using the bathroom she climbed back into the bed and snuggled into his body.

"I couldn't have hurt the baby lying like that could I?" he asked worriedly.

"The baby is fine" Addison said kissing him gently "I'm more curious about how the hell you ended up lying like that anyway"

"I have no idea" Sam said with a slight laugh, his hand coming to brush against the small swell of her stomach "Are you not feeling nauseous?"

"No" Addison said with surprise "I think this is the first morning I haven't thrown up" she laughed.

"Must be that second trimester kicking in" Sam whispered as he kissed her.

"Hmm, I've heard many good things about it" Addison smirked.

"Are you ready for today? Because if you're not, we can wait a little longer"

"I'm ready" Addison smiled "We gotta tell people soon because, well I'm going to start growing even more soon and I think Amelia's going to burst if she can't talk about it any longer"

"True" Sam chuckled "So we're telling people"

"We're telling people" Addison nodded.

~x~

"Guys, can we talk to you about something?" Sam said over the noise of the practice kitchen later that morning, everyone except for Naomi was present, everyone quietened down and looked at him expectantly.

"You see, the thing is…" he stuttered "The thing is Addie she, me and Addie we're…."

"Addison's pregnant!" Amelia said loudly.

"Amelia!" Sam and Addison exclaimed.

"We would've been here all day" Amelia said rolling her eyes.

"You're, you're pregnant?" Pete stuttered "Like really, really pregnant?"

"12 weeks today" Addison said with a small smile "I know it's, a shock, believe me nobody could've been more shocked than me but, it's happening, everything is going well, we're having a baby" she smiled, kissing Sam gently as his hand came to her stomach.

"Well um, congratulations" Cooper said standing up and giving Addison a hug "You're going to be a great Mom Addison"

"Thank you" Addison smiled, everyone else then started to congratulate them.

"What's going on?" Naomi said from the doorway, everyone instantly tensed up.

"Addison's pregnant" Sam said simply, shocking everyone with his bluntness, Addison's eyes shot instantly to look at him with a slight glare.

"But that, that's not possible" Naomi stuttered with shock.

"Obviously it is" Amelia said dryly "Are you not going to say congratulations? Or would that be like admitting their relationship might just be as important as yours was?"

"Amelia!" Addison hissed, swatting her arm "Don't"

"Just stating a fact" Amelia shrugged "I gotta go get ready for a patient, I'll see you for lunch" she said walking out of the kitchen.

"We'll um just, go" Violet stuttered ushering everyone from the room.

"I don't want your congratulations" Addison said quietly "I don't want any kind of, reaction from you, I already know you don't like it, I know you hate me for being with Sam and this isn't making it any better, but it's happening, I'm having his baby, we're going to be a family, and nothing is going to change that, and this baby, it's your daughters half brother or sister, and your grandchild's Aunt or Uncle so you better get used to the idea of having them around" she sighed a little before leaving Sam alone with her.

"How long have you known?" Naomi asked quietly.

"4 weeks, she's 12 now" Sam said with a small smile "I, I'm happy about it"

"You told her you didn't want more kids"

"Yeah, and for the first couple of days, I was still unsure, she didn't want me to stay out of obligation, and then Amelia slipped the ultrasound in my pocket and as soon as I saw it, I knew what to do….she shouldn't be pregnant Naomi, you know that, she shouldn't be but she is, and if that's not a sign that we should do this then, I don't know what is" he sighed "We're happy, and we're going to do this, and I really hope, I really hope one day you can try and accept it"

"I don't even know what to say" Naomi mumbled.

"Then don't say anything" Sam sighed, he took a beat before walking out of the kitchen.

_~x~_

_Part 2/6 to follow…_


	2. Never Could Have Seen This Coming

_You Set Off Avalanches In My Heart  
><em>_Part 2/6_

_~x~_

**3 months later.**

"Sam, Sam come in here" Addison called out from her bedroom where she lay on her bed with Olivia.

"What? What is it?" he asked quickly as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Watch Olivia's face when she feels the baby kick" she said with a slight laugh, when she felt the baby move she took Olivia's hand and placed it on her bump, Olivia's eyes widened in shock and then a giggle escaped her lips.

"Is that weird Liv?" Sam laughed, moving to kneel on the bed.

"Pa" Olivia babbled, reaching out to him, he scooped her up and kissed her face over and over making her laugh.

"Ok baby girl, it's time for bed or your Mommy won't be happy with me for keeping you awake and we don't want Grandpa to get in trouble do we" he said tickling her stomach "Say Goodnight to Aunt Addie"

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams" Addison said lifting Olivia into her arms for a quick hug, kissing against her hair, Sam picked Olivia back up, pecked Addison's lips and headed into the spare bedroom, when he had settled her he returned to find Addison half asleep.

"Tired baby?" he asked softly as he climbed onto the bed next to her, his hand coming to her bump.

"Hmm" Addison nodded, nuzzling into his neck "Today's been nice though, she's such a good baby don't you think?"

"A lot better than Maya used to be" Sam chuckled "Didn't get a minutes rest"

"You still don't" Addison smirked "And I'm sure our baby is going to run rings around you"

"Just like her Mommy" he teased.

"You love me" she smirked.

"I do" he whispered, kissing her softly "I was thinking, maybe we should start work on the nursery soon, Amelia's all moved into my house, we've got most of the furniture here already…."

"Ok" Addison smiled "I'd like that, I can't wait for it all to be done"

"Me either" Sam smiled back "I can't believe how quickly this is all going by, the day you found out feels like yesterday"

"Well a lot has changed since then" Addison said softly, her fingertips brushing against his jaw.

"Yeah" he whispered, turning his head a little to kiss her hand "All for the better right?"

"All for the better" she smiled "Will you run me a bath?"

"Sure I will" Sam said pecking her lips "But don't even think I'm gonna let you get in and out without my help"

"I know" Addison said rolling her eyes "Honestly, you and Amelia are so paranoid"

"We just want you both to be safe" Sam smiled, Addison laughed lightly and kissed him again before he slipped off the bed and headed into the bedroom.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"Hey" Violet said with surprise as Addison walked into the kitchen at the practice where she sat with Naomi, Pete and Charlotte "What are you doing here?"

"That house is so boring" Addison groaned "Do you know what I did today? I arranged the babies clothes into colour order, _colour order_ Violet! I needed to get out of there before I did the same to Sam's"

"Fair enough" Violet laughed "Want something to drink?"

"A martini would be great" Addison said with a small smirk.

"Water it is then" Pete chuckled "Sit down Addie"

"Fine" Addison groaned, lowering herself down into one of the chairs "So, have I missed anything interesting?"

"Not really, you're the one who caused all the drama around here" Charlotte said dryly.

"I would protest but, I know you're right" Addison laughed, her laugh faded when she felt a sharp pain.

"You ok?" Violet asked worriedly as she put a glass of water in front of her.

"Braxton Hicks" Addison breathed out before taking a sip of water "Promise, I think I'd know if I was in labour"

"I hated Braxton Hicks" Naomi said without thinking about who she was talking to "I was on edge for weeks thinking I was gonna be giving birth at any second"

"I know, because it was me you were calling at 4am panicking" Addison said with a slight laugh "You even turned up on my doorstep once and attacked Derek with your hormones….and your fists"

"God I'd forgot about that" Naomi laughed "He didn't look me in the eye for a week"

"Because he thought you'd hit him again" Addison laughed back, Violet, Pete and Charlotte simply watched them in shock.

"Hey" Sam said walking in and causing the room to drop into an awkward silence "Everything ok? Why aren't you at home?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She put the baby clothes in colour order" Violet piped up.

"Bored?" he said with a slight laugh.

"Y'know you could just take your paternity leave now" Addison said hopefully "Or just do less days? Come on Sam I'm at home all alone all day, what if I go into early labour?"

"You could call me"

"What if my phone dies and I haven't paid the home phone bill?"

"Now you're just being silly" Sam smirked, reaching down and kissing her lips "I'll rearrange my schedule and do less days next week ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Thank you, baby girl says thank you too" she said with a slight laugh as she felt the baby kick.

"Why don't we go somewhere for lunch and then I'll drop you back home? We can even stop by the movie rental place and get something for you to watch so you don't colour order anything else" he teased.

"Fine" she sighed "Help me up" Sam held her hands and helped her stand up "Gotta do what the baby daddy tells me, someone come and see me soon? Please?"

"How about I bring Lucas over tomorrow?" Violet asked "I can bring lunch too"

"Sounds great" Addison smiled "I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Addie" Pete smiled.

"Y'know you're waddlin' Montgomery" Charlotte called out as they started to leave.

"Shut it King!" Addison called back.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Violet laughed to Naomi as Addison and Sam disappeared out of sight.

"What?" Naomi frowned.

"You. And Addison. Laughing" Pete added.

"Together" Charlotte finished.

"Oh um, I don't, I guess I wasn't really, thinking about it" Naomi shrugged "It's not a big deal, I'm being civil right? And that's good"

"Right" Violet said slowly "Y'know, you could just talk to her, I know you miss her"

"I miss the body I had in med school but we can't have everything can we?" Naomi said as she stood up and left the room.

"Women. I will never understand them" Pete mumbled, he groaned when he felt Violet and Charlotte both hit him on the back of the head.

~x~

**3 weeks later.**

"Sam" Addison called out shakily from the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Sam, can you come in here please?"

"What is it?" Sam said rushing in "Oh, my god" he said looking at the puddle at her feet.

"I, I've been having contractions all day but I thought, I thought they were Braxton Hicks but, but they're not" Addison stuttered "Sam she's coming"

"She's coming" Sam repeated, a smile forming on his lips.

"Sam, I know, it's great, and amazing, but I really think we should get moving" Addison said with a breath before a painful contraction hit her.

"Ok" he said rushing forward and taking her hands, letting her squeeze them "Let's get you changed into something else and then I'll drive you to the hospital, I'll call Dr Baker on the way"

"Ok" Addison gulped "Sam I, I can't believe this is really happening, we're, we're going to be parents"

"I know" Sam whispered, kissing her temple "I love you Addison"

"I love you Sam" she whispered back.

~x~

**6 hours later.**

"Ok Addison, you've only got one centimetre to go, you ready for this?" Dr Adam Baker asked with a smile.

"No" she replied with a slight laugh "Y'know, I've been an OB for almost 2 decades, and I've delivered, too many babies to remember, and I've sat and watched women have these contractions and thought to myself, it can't hurt _that_ much, well Adam, it can, it really can, and you are so damn lucky you will never experience this"

"You're gonna be great Addison" he said squeezing her hand "You're ready for this, don't panic, don't freak-out, just take a deep breath and think about the end result"

"How are you not married yet?" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Ahh, the unanswerable question" he smirked.

"Y'know, you could ask Amelia out" Addison suggested "She really likes you, and for her to actually almost admit that to me is a big deal, you get that she comes to all my appointments just to stare at you right?"

"You're trying to set him up with Amelia _again_?" Sam said with a slight laugh when he walked into the room, handing Addison a cup of ice chips.

"Admit it, they're perfect for each other" she smiled up at him before tipping some into her mouth.

"I'm not getting involved" he chuckled.

"And I have to go and check on another patient" Adam said closing Addison's chart and putting it on the end of the bed "I'll come back soon"

"At least agree to a date" Addison said hopefully.

"Maybe" Adam laughed as he left.

"I'll break him soon"

"You are incorrigible Addie" Sam chuckled, kissing her lips gently "She's almost here" he whispered.

"I know" Addison whispered back "I can't wait"

"Me either" Sam smiled, his hand gently caressing her stomach, both of them dropped into a comfortable silence until another contraction hit.

~x~

"I really need to push now" Addison panted as everyone around her prepared for delivery, her hand was holding Sam's tightly.

"Ok" Adam nodded "Go ahead, push"

Addison pushed as hard as she could and finished with a scream, after a couple more pushes the head was out.

"Wait, hold on" Adam said quickly.

"What is it?" Addison panicked.

"The umbilical cord is around her neck, I can get it off, you just need to relax"

"It's ok Addie" Sam said brushing the sweat from her forehead "He's fixing it ok? Don't worry"

"Is she ok?" Addison asked tearfully "Adam is she ok? Adam!" she asked in a panic as he stayed silent for a minute.

"Ok, I've untangled it, everything's fine, everything's ok, on the next contraction I need you to really push"

"Ok" Addison sniffled "But she's ok?"

"She's ok" he nodded, a second later and Addison started pushing again with Sam coaching her through it, after her final push she collapsed back into the pillows behind her, laughing slightly at the sound of her daughters cries, Sam cut the cord before the baby was placed on Addison's chest.

"Hi" she said tearfully "Hi baby girl, look at you"

"Addie she's perfect" Sam whispered, trying to hide the tears in his eyes but failing miserably "I'm so proud of you"

"We made her Sam, we, we did this" she sniffled "Look at her"

"I know" he nodded, kissing her temple and bringing his thumb to lightly brush against the baby's cheek "Hi little one" he said softly "You are beautiful baby girl"

"Sam, why don't you take her over to the nurse and get her weighed and me and Addison will take care of the afterbirth" Adam suggested.

"Ok" Sam nodded, he accepted the blanket from Addison and wrapped the baby in it as he lifted her up, letting Addison kiss the top of her head before moving over to the nurse, when they were back together Addison was cleaned up and sitting in the bed, Sam passed her their wrapped bundle.

"6 pounds, 4 ounces, 19 inches long" he smiled "We got a small one"

"You are small baby girl" Addison said with a slight laugh "Small but beautiful"

"Perfect" Sam smiled.

"Amy" Addison said quietly "That's her name"

"Amy?" Sam said slowly.

"Amy Carson Bennett" she smiled "Amy, because, I like the name, and Amelia, she's been amazing Sam, right from the beginning, and Carson, well you know I love that name"

"Ok" he said with a slight laugh "But, Bennett? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" she whispered "You want to be a Bennett don't you Amy?" Addison cooed, Amy blinked up at her and reached her arms out a little "See, she wants to be a Bennett"

"I love you, so much" Sam whispered, tilting her head so he could kiss her "Both of you"

"We love you too" Addison smiled.

"We're gonna move you back to your room now Addison" Adam said taking the moment to interrupt them "I'll stop by and see how you're getting on later, she looks pretty perfect to me, congratulations"

"Thank you Adam, for everything" Addison smiled.

"No problem" he smiled softly.

~x~

"Hi" Amelia said quietly as she slipped into Addison's private room.

"Hey" Addison smiled "Come over here" she said patting her bed "I wanted you to be the first to meet her"

"Ok" Amelia said walking closer and sitting on the edge of the bed, she carefully accepted Amy into her arms "Wow Addie, she's tiny" she said quietly.

"Yeah" Addison breathed out "Didn't feel that way when I was pushing her out though"

"I bet" Amelia laughed "Sam's making calls?"

"Mmhmm" Addison nodded.

"So…what's her name?" Amelia asked "We can't keep calling you baby girl now can we?"

"Amy"

"Yeah?"

"No, the baby's name, it's Amy" Addison said with a small smile "Amy Carson Bennett….I'm serious" she said with a slight laugh as Amelia furrowed her eyebrows a little "It's not like you let any of us call you Amy anyway, and, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be insane right now"

"Well, you're kinda still insane" Amelia joked, Addison rolled her eyes a little and let out a laugh.

"You can cry y'know" she teased "I know you want to, I won't tell anyone"

"Shut up" Amelia said dryly "Addison I, you have no idea how, how much this, means to me, god a couple of years ago nobody even trusted me to hold their kids, and now, I can rub this in my sisters faces right? Please?"

"Of course" Addison laughed "And you are going to prove to every single one of them that you are nothing like the girl you used to be, they'd be proud y'know, they might be pretty awful at showing it but, if they knew everything you've achieved, all of it, they'd be proud"

"You're all the sister I need" Amelia said with a small smile.

"No" Addison said softly "I'm not, I'm here, and I will always be your sister, but they're your family, and you're always going to need your family"

"Yeah, I know"

"But you better not leave me here in LA because I need you around to make me feel young"

"I won't" Amelia laughed "As long as you don't get boring now you're a Mom, cuz that's what happened to all of my sisters and pretty much every person I know with kids, Violet has her moments but, she's pretty boring sometimes"

"I promise" Addison smirked "So, what do you think? Think she's gonna give me hell?"

"Definitely"

_~x~_

_Part 3/6 to follow…_


	3. You Are Here With Me

_You Set Off Avalanches In My Heart  
><em>_Part 3/6_

_~x~_

"Ok baby girl, here we are" Sam said softly as he carried Amy into their house the following afternoon "Home"

"Finally" Addison smiled, coming to stand behind him, she rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, peering over at the baby in his arms "She's so beautiful Sam" she whispered "I can't get over it"

"Me either" he said with a small smile "I can't, I can't believe I almost gave this up"

"That was a long time ago" Addison said kissing his neck gently "None of that matters anymore"

"I guess" he said quietly "Why don't you go and have a shower? She's not hungry or anything so, have some you time, you deserve it" he turned around and kissed her gently.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure" Sam smiled "We're gonna have some Daddy daughter time aren't we Amy" he said softly.

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "I won't be long" she kissed him again before heading up the stairs, Sam walked out onto the deck and sat down with Amy on the lounger.

"This is where I first kissed your Mommy" he said quietly "Right here, it, it was the start of so much Amy, so much, and we might have fought a lot since then, but, it doesn't matter anymore because without that kiss, we wouldn't be here, and we wouldn't have you, I love you baby girl" he smiled, he lay back on the lounger and rested Amy against his chest, one of his hands on her back, without realising it he drifted off to sleep listening to the sounds of the waves.

~x~

"Wake up sleepyhead" Addison said quietly as she stroked Sam's cheek.

"Hmmm, what?" he mumbled "Oh uh, I didn't…"

"Don't worry" she said with a slight laugh "Sleep when you can right?"

"Yeah" he said with a quiet laugh "I can't believe she's sleeping again" he said looking down at Amy.

"You're comfortable to sleep on" Addison smiled "Come inside, put her in the moses basket, I'll make us some food"

"I can do it" Sam said as he slowly stood up "I'll cook us something, you need a good substantial meal Addie"

"I can't cook, I get it" Addison said rolling her eyes, Sam chuckled and followed her into the house.

~x~

**1 week later.**

Addison woke up on the sofa with a jump as the doorbell rang, she yawned and flattened down her hair, peaking briefly into the moses basket to see Amy still soundly sleeping, she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, Naomi, hey" she stuttered.

"Hi" Naomi said quietly "Sorry uh, I should've called and um…"

"No, no come in" Addison said opening the door more and letting her step inside "Sam's out grocery shopping"

"Right" Naomi nodded "I just uh, brought you this" she said holding out the large gift bag in her hand.

"Thanks, you, you didn't have to do that" Addison said with a small smile "Do you want a drink of anything?"

"No thanks, I'm ok" Naomi said quietly, Addison nodded a little and they moved through to the sofas, Addison sat down on the sofa next to the moses basket and Naomi sat in the chair "She's beautiful Addison" she said softly as she peered in "I saw a picture but, it really doesn't do her justice"

"She looks like Sam, don't you think? The shape of her eyes I think will be like mine but the rest of her, all Sam"

"Which he will never let anyone forget" Naomi said with a slight laugh.

"Probably not" Addison laughed back, she took a second before picking up the gift bag and opening it up "Naomi there's, there's too much in here"

"It's mostly for you" Naomi said quietly "It's, it's what you did for me when I had Maya so I, I thought I'd do the same for you"

Addison took out a small pink teddy bear with Amy's name on it and smiled softly, she put it in the corner of the moses basket.

"I know you won't be able to use the bubble bath for a while yet but I know it's your favourite kind, and when you get the all clear you're going to make Sam run you a bath, light those candles and lock the door behind him so you can put a face mask on and fall asleep in the tub" she said with a slight laugh.

"Ok" Addison laughed "Goodnight Moon" she said softly as she pulled out the book "I was going to buy this one myself"

"You read that to Maya, she used to love it when you came over and put her to bed, her favourite Aunt Addie, she wouldn't let anyone else read that book to her" Naomi said softly.

"I remember" Addison said with a small smile "Brownies _and_ cookies, now we both know these are for you" she teased.

"Shut up" Naomi smirked.

"And my favourite tea" Addison said quietly as she pulled out a 'World's Best Mom' mug that was filled with tea bags "Oh Nae this is beautiful" she said taking out the Mommy & Me photo frame and baby journal.

"I know you've probably got something similar already but…"

"No, no this is, perfect" Addison smiled, she pulled out the last item which was an envelope and opened it, the card inside had a black and white picture of two young girls laughing together, she opened it and a piece of paper fell out, a gift certificate to a restaurant.

"That's still your favourite restaurant here right?" Naomi asked, Addison nodded with a smile "There's no expiry date so when you and Sam are ready to leave her with someone, you can use it"

"This is all, this is too much Naomi" Addison said with a slight whisper.

"Just read the card"

Addison looked down at the card in her hand which was full on both sides with writing.

'_Addie, I can't believe the day is finally here, the day you become a mother, there has never been any doubt in my mind that you'll be great at it, better than me. I'll never forget the day I had a hormonal new Mommy freak out when Maya was 3 weeks old and I tried to make you take her, literally put her in your arms and told you I couldn't do it, I honestly could never have gotten through that time without you, I couldn't have gotten through a lot without you._

_We both messed things up. We both made mistakes. We both hurt each other. The difference between you and me is you never did it on purpose, I know you didn't, and I did, some of the things I said, I said them to hurt you and I hate that, I hate that I took all of my anger out on you, the person who has been there for me no matter what I've done. The person who has never judged me._

_I know things might not ever be the same again, but I hope, really hope we can be friends again. I want to watch your daughter grow up, I want to be in her life like you were in Maya's, which I have never said thank you for, you were there for her when I wasn't and that means the world to me Addison, and I never really said thank you._

_I love you Addison, I will always be here for you, even if we're miles apart, I will always be there, for you, for Sam and for Amy. You're my best friend and I am sorry, for everything._

_Congratulations on your miracle, you deserve it._

_Love your friend, Naomi xxxx'_

"Nae" Addison whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks "I am so sorry, for everything, I'm so so sorry"

"Sshh I know" Naomi whispered, moving to sit next to her and wrapping her arms around her, both of them crying "I know you are, I'm sorry too"

"I miss you" Addison sniffled "I want, I want you to be in Amy's life, I really do"

"And I'll be there" Naomi said sitting back to wipe the tears from Addison's cheeks "For all of you, I promise and I will never, ever throw the past in your face again, ever"

"We need a clean slate" Addison sighed "Completely clean"

"I agree" Naomi nodded "Now why I don't I make us some tea, and we sit and eat all of those brownies and cookies before Sam gets home"

"Ok" Addison laughed.

~x~

Sam walked into the house an hour later, curious to see why Naomi's car was parked outside, to the sounds of laughter coming from the living room.

"What's all this?" he asked with surprise when his eyes fell on Addison and Naomi laughing together on the sofa.

"Hey" Addison smiled "Did you get everything at the store?"

"Yeah" he said slowly as he put the grocery bags on the table, eyeing them both carefully.

"Well, I should actually get going" Naomi said as she stood up "I have work this afternoon and need to stop by and see Maya before so…I'll see you soon little one" she cooed to Amy in her moses basket.

"Thank you for coming" Addison said standing up and hugging her tightly "Thank you" she whispered.

"I'll come by soon ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled as they pulled apart.

"She's beautiful Sam" Naomi said with a small smile as she turned to him "Congratulations"

"Thanks" he said quietly.

"I'll show you out" Addison said following Naomi to the front door, after waving her off she moved back into the living room.

"What was that?" Sam asked with a surprised laugh.

"She brought some things over for me and the baby, well and for you" she smiled "How cute is this?" she said showing Sam the pink bear.

"She brought some things over?" he said slowly.

"Yeah, gifts and stuff" she shrugged "My favourite tea and a new mug, some stuff for when I can have a bath again, Goodnight Moon, a photo frame and baby journal, brownies and cookies which we pretty much already ate and a gift certificate to my favourite restaurant that we can use whenever we're ready for a night away from Amy" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I feel like I've walked into an alternative universe or something" Sam mumbled with confusion.

"We made up, that's all you need to know" she said pecking his lips gently "Why don't you go and have some time with Amy and I'll put the groceries away"

"Ok" he smiled "Y'know, you make me more proud every single day"

"I'm proud of you too" Addison said with a slight whisper "I'm not the only one who's been through the bad stuff Sam, you have too, and on top of that you've helped me through my craziness, which has only made me love you more"

"I wouldn't have got through my bad stuff without you" he said quietly "I love you Addie"

"I love you too" she smiled "Now go, be Daddy"

"Ok" he laughed, he pecked her lips again before moving over to the moses basket and taking Amy out.

_~x~_

_Part 4/6 to follow…_


	4. I'm Alive All Of A Sudden

_You Set Off Avalanches In My Heart  
><em>_Part 4/6_

_~x~_

**1 year later.**

"Sam!" Addison called out from the living room to the kitchen "Sam get the camera!" Sam picked up the camera from the counter and walked out of the kitchen.

"Watch this" she laughed "Ok Amy, are you gonna show Daddy your dancing?" she said lifting Amy from the floor so she stood.

"Dada!" Amy laughed, clapping her hands together, Sam laughed and sat on the sofa, he turned the camera on and pointed it in Amy's direction, she instantly took shaky steps towards him and reached out to it "You love the camera don't you baby girl" he laughed.

"Amy honey, dance" Addison said as she turned the music back up, Amy instantly started to clap her hands and move her knees up and down to bounce herself, laughing loudly as she listened to the music.

"Look at you Amy girl" Sam laughed "My little dancing star"

"Dada!" she laughed, reaching out to him.

"You wanna dance with Daddy baby girl?" Addison laughed, Amy kept her arms outstretched in Sam's direction, he passed the camera to Addison and scooped Amy up high making her laugh before resting her on his hip and dancing with her, as the song changed to a slower one Amy rested her head on his shoulder, Sam pulled Addison's hand so she stood and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his other shoulder "Hi" she laughed when Amy reached out and touched her nose.

"I can't wait to show everyone that" Sam laughed.

"You'll have to send it to Maya" Addison smiled "Your big sister would love to see your dancing honey" she said tickling Amy a little, Sam sat down on the sofa and let out a content sigh, Addison snuggled up next to him, Amy yawned and lay against Sam happily.

"I can't believe how fast she's doing things now" he said with a small smile "I can't believe she's only 1, Maya and Olivia weren't as stable on their feet as she is"

"All babies are different Sam" Addison said with a small smile "Olivia was saying more at this age"

"I know" he smiled "I'm just, I'm proud, of all my girls"

"I know" she said with a soft smile, she watched as Amy wriggled herself out of Sam's arms and onto the floor, crawling quickly over to her toys and sitting in front of them "Nice while it lasted right?" she laughed.

"Well I've still got you" he smiled, pulling her closer, both of them simply watched Amy playing "Addie?"

"Yeah?" she yawned.

"How would you feel, about being a Bennett too?" he asked quietly, Addison instantly looked up at him "I'm serious" Sam smiled.

"You're, you're serious?" Addison stuttered.

"Marry me Addie" he whispered, kissing her softly.

"Ok" she said with a slight laugh "Yeah, I'll marry you"

"I've been wanting to ask for months I just, didn't know when, I wanted it to be the right time and…"

"This was the perfect time" she smiled "Perfect"

"Wait here" he said standing up and running up the stairs, when he returned he got down on one knee in front of Addison making her laugh a little, he held out an open ring box in her direction.

"Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery, I love you, will you marry me?"

"I already said yes" Addison giggled, leaning down and kissing him, he grinned a little and took her hand, sliding the ring on her finger "It's beautiful Sam" she whispered.

"I know" he said proudly, Addison rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Look at her" she laughed, looking at Amy still playing with her toys "Completely oblivious, sometimes I don't think she'd even care if we weren't here"

"You know our Amy Addison, once she's in the toy zone she's not aware of anything else, just like you and shoes" he teased.

"Shut up" she said swatting his chest "Or you won't get any celebratory sex tonight" she whispered.

"I'll definitely shut up then" he smirked "I should start dinner, is pasta ok?"

"Sure" Addison smiled "I'm gonna go uh, next door"

"Go" he laughed "Get out of here" he said nudging her a little.

"Amy, want to go and see Aunt Amelia?" Addison said reaching down and stroking Amy's soft curls.

"No" she replied simply.

"I told you Addie, she's in the toy zone" Sam smirked, Addison laughed at him and stepped out of the patio doors, she crossed the deck to Amelia's side and walked up to the house, she knocked on the back door and slid it open when Amelia waved her in from where she stood in the kitchen.

"Hey" she smiled "What's up?"

"Is this a girl thing?" Adam asked from where he was watching TV on the sofa "Do I need to leave?"

"No, no, you can stay" Addison said with a slight laugh "I was just wondering Amelia, how would you feel about being my maid of honor"

"Being your what?" Amelia exclaimed, she put her coffee mug down and walked around to where Addison was stood "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"As of, not even 5 minutes ago" Addison said showing her the ring.

"Oh my god! Addie this is, congratulations" Amelia said hugging her tightly "If I was the type of friend who cried at stuff like this, I would totally cry right now"

"Ok" Addison laughed "I'm serious about the maid of honor thing by the way"

"Hell yes, we're gonna have one hell of a bachelorette party" she grinned "The men can watch the kids"

"What if we wanna plan something wild for Sam?" Adam asked.

"Wild?" Amelia said with a raised eyebrow "Adam, your last "guys night" was over by 9:30, my Mom stays out later than that" she said dryly "You're looking after the kids, ok?"

"Yes honey" Adam mumbled, sinking into the sofa with a slight pout.

"And…."

"Congratulations Addison"

"Thanks" Addison said with a slight laugh "So um, I'm gonna go home but, I just wanted to tell you first so…"

"Tell Sam I said well done for finally growing a pair" Amelia smirked "It's about damn time he made an honest woman out of you"

"I will" Addison laughed "Bye guys"

"Bye" they both replied, waving to her a little as she left the house.

"Finally" Amelia sighed as she dropped herself onto the sofa, her head coming to rest on Adam's shoulder.

"So….you gonna marry me one day?" he asked.

"I _just_ let you move in, don't push it" she said patting his chest.

"Yes dear" he smirked.

~x~

"Wow" Addison panted as Sam rolled off her that night "That was….wow"

"Wow indeed" he breathed out, kissing her neck gently and then her lips.

"I mean it's always great but that, that was, that was our birthdays put together wow" she said with a slight laugh "We're doing that again"

"Oh, I know" he smirked, brushing hair back from her face "I can't wait to marry you"

"Me either" Addison smiled "I want to do it soon"

"We can start planning tomorrow if you want" he said with a small smile "It's not like we're going to have something big and fancy, just family and close friends"

"Exactly what I was thinking" Addison agreed "Out on the beach maybe? We could even do it here"

"Where we had our first kiss" he said softly "That's where we could say our vows"

"Yeah" she said with a soft smile "That sounds perfect….we've got to make sure Maya, Dink and Olivia can be here, and your Mom"

"Ok" Sam said kissing her "We're going to plan this thing then, our perfect beach wedding"

"Starting tomorrow" Addison grinned.

"But for now, we're gonna have hot engagement sex again" he grinned, Addison grinned back at him and straddled his body.

_~x~_

_Part 5/6 to follow…_


	5. Anyone Can See

_You Set Off Avalanches In My Heart  
><em>_Part 5/6_

_~x~_

**4 months later.**

"I feel sick" Addison groaned as she sat at her dressing table, letting Naomi curl her hair.

"You're gonna be fine" Amelia said rolling her eyes a little as she lay back on the bed "Jeez, you're just getting married, I don't see what the big deal is"

"Yeah, you've done it before" Naomi smirked.

"Not helping" Addison glared "What if I fall flat on my face?"

"With the exception of Sam's Mom and the kids, everyone out there has seen you drunk so it's not like we haven't seen you flat on your face before" Naomi smirked, Addison reached back and swatted her arm "Done" she said stepping back as she finished the last curl "You look beautiful Addie"

"Thanks" Addison said quietly "Thank you Nae, for being here, I would've understood if…"

"Say no more Addison" Naomi said clamping her hand over Addison's mouth "You know I'm not in that place anymore, you know I'm going to support you and Sam through everything, you know I love you, and you should know by now that I'm happy for you, so shut up, and get a grip, ok?"

"Ok, ok" Addison laughed "Amelia get up, you're creasing your dress"

"God, yes Mom" Amelia said rolling her eyes and standing up.

"Mama" Amy said loudly as she toddled in, Sofia and Callie following in behind her.

"Oh Callie they look gorgeous" Addison said with a huge smile as she looked at the girls matching dresses.

"You should see Olivia, she looks just as cute" Callie smiled "The perfect little flower girls"

"That can't actually walk down the aisle and scatter flowers by themselves" Amelia said dryly.

"That is not the point, look how cute they look" Addison said picking Amy up and kissing her forehead "Tell your Aunt Amelia to stop being so grumpy"

"Stop being grumpy Aunt Amelia!" Lucas Wilder said loudly as he charged into the room.

"Why are you all turning the kids against me?" Amelia exclaimed, Lucas laughed loudly at her "You wanna mess with me kid? You know I'll win" he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at her, she picked him up and threw him onto the bed, tickling him so he laughed loudly.

"Leave my kid alone Shepherd" Violet said from the doorway.

"He started it!" Amelia grumbled.

"Only you could argue with a 3 year old" Naomi smirked.

"He's nearly 4"

"That doesn't make it any better" she laughed.

"Anyway…." Violet started "Are you ready to go? Cuz everything's all set downstairs"

"Ok" Addison nodded "Well um, you all go and be where you need to be, I'll be right there"

"Give Mommy a kiss Amy" Amelia said with a small smile as she went to take her from Addison, Amy kissed Addison on the cheek and happily let Amelia take her, everyone filtered out leaving Addison to stand in front of her mirror, she checked her make-up and hair and brushed down her dress.

"Ready to go Kitten?" The Captain said from the doorway.

"I thought I told you not to call me that" she said quietly.

"You'll always be my Kitten Addie" he said softly, stepping forward and kissing her cheek "You look stunning"

"Thank you" she said with a small smile "And, thank you for coming"

"I wouldn't miss this" he smiled "I know, I know I've missed a lot of things in your life, birthdays and such, but, I'm trying to be better, I don't want to miss out on anything else, especially now you have your own child, she gets more beautiful every time I see her, I treasure every photo you send"

"I'm trying not to screw her up too much" Addison said with a tentative smile.

"You won't, you were born to be a mother, I remember when you were, god you must have been 4, and you had this doll, you called her Elizabeth, you took her everywhere with you, much to Bizzy's dismay, you'd pretend to feed her and you rocked her in your arms before you went to sleep"

"I can't believe you remember that" she said with a slight laugh.

"I was there sometimes Kitten" he said quietly "I just wish I'd been there more"

"Well you're here now" she breathed out "We should probably get going before he thinks I've stood him up"

The Captain kissed her hand and looped their arms together, they walked down the stairs and were met by Amelia who had Amy in her arms and held Lucas's hand, Callie who held Sofia's hand, and Maya who was holding Olivia's.

"Addie you look, stunning" Maya beamed "I think you might give my Dad a heart attack"

Addison laughed and shook her head a little "You all look beautiful" she smiled "And you little man look very handsome" she said tickling Lucas under the chin, he giggled a little and grinned up at her.

"Everyone ready?" Violet asked from the doorway.

"Ready" Addison nodded, Violet nodded to the officiator who nodded to the harpist, the music struck up and Violet rushed to take her seat at the front with Naomi and Charlotte who had flat out refused to be a bridesmaid because of the baby bump she was sporting, Sam stood at the top of the home made aisle with Pete, Cooper and Adam next to him on the lower down step of the decking. Maya was the first to walk down the aisle with Olivia who happily threw flower petals onto the floor, Callie followed with Sofia who dropped her own petals, Amelia sent Lucas in front of her who walked proudly up the aisle and took his place next to Pete, Amelia walked down the aisle, helping Amy to toddle with her, Sam couldn't help but grin.

"Ready?" The Captain asked before himself and Addison stepped outside.

"Ready" she smiled, the music changed a little and the small group of people outside stood and watched as Addison walked down the aisle on her fathers arm, as they reached Sam he kissed her hand and shook Sam's before passing Addison's hand over and sitting down, the music stopped and everyone too took their seats, the younger bridesmaids joining Naomi, Violet, Charlotte, Arizona and Mark.

"You look beautiful" Sam whispered.

"So do you" Addison whispered back, making Sam laugh a little, they listened as the officiator spoke and waited patiently for the moment they were to say their vows.

"Now I believe Addison you will be making your vows first" the officiator smiled, Addison nodded a little and let out a small breath, Sam squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sam" she started with a small smile "The past couple of years, though there's been a lot to overcome, have given me some of the best moments of my life. When I first started to fall for you, god I was scared, but I couldn't forget it, I couldn't deny it, no matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't, and looking at our life now, I'm so glad I couldn't, because our life, it is perfect to me, even though we fight sometimes and you get frustrated with me and how stubborn I can be, it is perfect. You have given me everything I dreamed of, intentional or not" she said with a soft laugh "I love you, I love watching you with our baby girl, I love waking up next to you in the morning and falling asleep in your arms at night. You are my best friend, the person I trust the most in the world, and I can't wait to be Mrs Addison Bennett and spend the rest of my life, with you"

Sam brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"And Sam, if you'd like to make your own vows"

Sam reached out and brushed the tears from Addison's cheeks before he spoke "It was here" he said with a smile "Right here was where everything changed, this was where we had our first kiss, I can still remember everything about it. We were both exhausted, but neither of us felt like sleeping, it was just after the sun had come up, I went to my place and showered while you did the same at yours, I met you out here on the deck, you were lying on the lounger in your pyjamas and a sweater, your hair was brushed back off your face, your cheeks were a little red, your eyes a little sad, we sipped some scotch, talked, and we joked around about what ifs, and then I kissed you, and everything changed, we laughed it off but we both felt something, I know we did. It might have taken us a long time to get from that kiss to actually being together, and things still didn't work out right away, but I never stopped loving you, I just kept loving you more.

That part of our life, it's all in the past, all that matters now is our future, me, you and our girl, our family. You are so beautiful, every inch of you, inside and out, you are the world to me Addison, you are my one, I love you, and sometimes I still have to pinch myself and make sure this is all real. I promise you that this is for life, because I can't live without you"

"If you'd like to take this moment to exchange your rings"

Addison sniffled and wiped her tears away a little, as did the other women on the deck, even Amelia had to wipe away a small tear.

"Lucas, you're up" Pete said pushing him a little, everyone let out a slight laugh as Lucas looked up at him with confusion "The rings buddy"

"Oh! Here they are" he said pulling a small bag from his pocket and holding it up, Pete smirked and took the bag from him, he tipped out the rings and passed them to Sam who passed his to Addison.

"Sam" she smiled "I give you this ring, as my gift to you, wear it and think of me and know that I love you" she said softly, slipping the ring onto Sam's finger.

"Addie" he smiled back "I give you this ring as my gift to you, wear it and think of me and know that I love you" he pushed the ring onto her finger and squeezed her hand.

"In the presence of myself, their friends and family, Sam and Addison have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife, Sam, you may kiss your bride"

Sam stepped forward and pressed his lips to Addison's, his arms coming around her as hers moved up and around his neck, everyone around them clapped and cheered.

"I love you" Addison whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too Addison Bennett" Sam whispered back, Addison laughed a little and pressed their foreheads together, they shared one last kiss before turning to walk back into the house, Violet whispered to Amy and she toddled over to Sam, laughing and clapping her hands.

"Now look at you Princess" he laughed as he scooped her up "Don't you look beautiful"

"Yes" Amy said with a grin.

"At least she's honest" Addison chuckled, she kissed Amy's cheek before they walked into the house, they took a few minutes with the officiator to sign the official papers before saying goodbye and heading up to their bedroom, they lay back on the bed with Amy in between them and listened to the sound of Amelia barking orders to everyone outside.

"If she's still alive at the end of the night I'll be very surprised" Addison smirked.

"Me too" Sam chuckled "But we couldn't have done it without her"

"True" she smiled "God Sam, we're married now"

"Yeah" he whispered, kissing her softly "You hear that Amy? Your Mommy is a Bennett now just like you" he said tickling her, she giggled loudly and attempted to tickle him back, they lay there for a little longer until Maya came and stood in the doorway.

"Photo time" she smiled "The photographer's set up on the beach waiting"

"Ok" Addison sighed, standing up and checking herself in the mirror.

"That was, it was the most beautiful wedding I've ever seen" Maya smiled "You made everyone cry y'know? Even Amelia, but don't tell her I told you that"

"We won't" Sam chuckled "Can you take Amy down? We'll be there in a minute"

"Sure" Maya smiled "Come on Amy" she said lifting her up from the bed and carrying her out of the room, as soon as they were gone Sam grabbed Addison by the waist and pushed her up against the bedroom wall in a passionate kiss, Addison moaned into his mouth and gripped onto the front of his shirt.

"What was that for?" she said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

"For marrying me" he grinned.

"You're an idiot" she smirked, she pecked his lips and moved back to the mirror to fix her hair and make-up again before taking his hand and letting him lead her down the stairs and out onto the deck, as they came into view everyone started to clap and cheer again, they walked through the area that was being set up by the small catering company and walked onto the beach.

"That was a beautiful ceremony" Marilyn Bennett smiled, kissing both Sam and Addison's cheeks "I'm proud of both of you"

"Thanks Mom" Sam smiled "It means a lot that you could be here"

"Addison that was, stunning" Naomi said quietly as she approached them "It really was"

"Thanks Nae" Addison smiled softly, squeezing her hand gently, the photographer then started to organize everyone for the photos, after the group ones were done everyone moved back to the deck and sat down ready to eat as Sam, Addison and Amy had photos together and then Sam and Addison alone, once they rejoined the table the dinner was served.

_~x~_

_Part 6/6 to follow…_


	6. Anyone Can See It's Beautiful

**A/N: Final part! Got a review saying the last chapter was corny, and I totally agree lol :P Wrote this when I was all depressed over the shambles of Addisam in season 4! I needed corny! Reviews pretty please :)**

* * *

><p><em>You Set Off Avalanches In My Heart<br>__Part 6/6_

_~x~_

"Ok everyone, can I have your attention" Amelia called out after dinner was cleared away and the caterers prepared to leave, leaving the kitchen full of leftovers "Now I know it's usually the best man who gives the speech but, well none of these guys are funny so that'd be a waste" she smirked "And I know everything there is to know about the bride and groom, I know more about them than they do, and I have been their number 1 fan since the day I got here, sorry Pete" she said turning to him with a slight grin.

"Amelia" Addison warned.

"I know, I know, no ex jokes" she said rolling her eyes "Anyway, as I was saying….from day 1 I saw the spark between them, I've seen them fight, make up, almost break-up, which was completely ridiculous I might add….and I've watched them start their family, and without that, without them, I don't think I'd be here right now, they say I've been there for them, that I've supported them, but they've been there for me too, from the day I got here, at my best and at my worst, they are my best friends, my family, and if they think they're ever gonna get rid of me they've got another thing coming, because when Amelia Shepherd is appointed maid of honor, she's maid of honor for life, not just for the wedding" everyone laughed a little at her as she grinned "So now for the toast, to my best friends, the bride and groom"

"The bride and groom" everyone said as they raised their glasses and tapped them together, as Amelia sat down next to Addison she received a tight hug.

"I love you Amelia Shepherd" Addison whispered.

"I love you too" Amelia said with a slight laugh.

~x~

"Dance with me" Sam said standing up and holding his hand out to Addison "Come on, it's our wedding, we have to dance"

"Ok" she chuckled softly, she took his hand and he led her out to the space on the deck, he nodded to Adam who was sitting at the table where the music player had been set up and a song started to play.

_Hey get your things it's time to go  
><em>_You make me glad I'm not alone  
><em>_In silence we hear the tires upon the road_

_I turned to you and asked you why  
><em>_You're so awake you must be tired  
><em>_You say when we're apart you'll close your eyes_

_This is beautiful  
><em>_This is beautiful  
><em>_Unmistakable  
><em>_This is beautiful_

"This has been, the perfect day" Addison smiled as she swayed slowly with Sam, her lips brushing against his lightly "Thank you"

"Thank you" Sam smiled softly "I love you, my beautiful bride"

"I love you too" she whispered, kissing him again.

_We spent the day in central park  
><em>_I wrote my name down on your arm  
><em>_You set off avalanches in my heart_

_This is beautiful  
><em>_This is beautiful  
><em>_Unmistakable  
><em>_This is beautiful_

_I never could have seen  
><em>_Never could have seen this coming  
><em>_The most amazing things  
><em>_They arrive within a moment  
><em>_I never could have seen  
><em>_Never could have seen this coming on_

"Naomi" Marilyn said quietly as she moved to stand next to Naomi who was watching them intently "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she said with a small smile "Really, I am"

"You don't have to be y'know?"

"I'm happy for them Marilyn" she said softly "It's still, weird sometimes, but I am happy for them"

"He will always love you Naomi, you must know that, and I'm sure he wants to see you find someone too"

"Maybe I already have" Naomi smiled.

"You have?"

"Someone I used to date, we've been talking again, and, well I'm not saying we're gonna get married or anything but, I think it could go somewhere"

"Well I'm happy for you dear" Marilyn smiled "You will always be part of my family, I guess I have two daughters now"

"Yeah" Naomi nodded "They look beautiful don't they"

"Absolutely"

_I never could have seen, never could have seen this coming  
><em>_You are here with me, I'm alive all of a sudden  
><em>_Anyone can see, anyone can see it's beautiful_

_You set off avalanches in my heart  
><em>_You set off avalanches in my heart  
><em>_You set off avalanches in my heart  
><em>_You set off avalanches in my heart_

_This is beautiful  
><em>_This is beautiful  
><em>_Unforgettable  
><em>_This is beautiful_

Addison laughed softly and kissed Sam gently when they heard their friends and family clap and whistle, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared another kiss.

~x~

"Hey" Addison said quietly as she moved to sit on the edge of her deck next to Naomi in front of the burning bonfire, as the catering company had cleared and the kids had fallen asleep everyone had changed into their normal more comfortable clothes and relaxed a little.

"Hey" Naomi said with a small smile "Today has been, it's been beautiful Addison, it really has"

"Well I couldn't have done it without you" Addison said nudging her a little "Thank you for everything, for giving Callie and her gang a place to stay, for the dress shopping and, and for just, being here, it means the world to me Naomi, I'm not just saying that"

"I know" Naomi smiled "I, it wasn't as weird as I thought it'd be, today was just, two of my oldest friends getting married, that's all it was, and I'm glad I was here to watch it"

Addison smiled a little and linked their arms together as a cool breeze brushed against them "D'you remember when I first moved out here, and we used to have get togethers like these all the time, me, you and Violet would sit out on the deck and drink cocktails, the guys would drink beer inside, Dell always used to be the first to offer you a ride home" she said with a slight laugh "I kinda miss it sometimes y'know?"

"Me too" Naomi said quietly "I miss, I miss Dell, nobody, it feels like nobody even thinks about him anymore"

"That's not true" Addison said squeezing her hand "We all think about him Nae, I, I never told anybody this, not even Sam but, before I found out I was having a girl, if it was a boy, I was gonna call him William"

"You were?"

"Yeah" she nodded "Nobody will forget him Naomi, he's still part of this crazy messed up dysfunctional family we have" she laughed "Our only mission now is to get you a man"

"Right" Naomi said with a slight laugh "Y'know, your brother called me the other week, after he'd spoken to you about not being able to make it to the wedding, he, he wants to take me on a date when he comes out here in a couple of weeks"

"Oh really?" Addison chuckled "Well are you going?"

"I don't know" Naomi said biting her lip a little "He says he wants to change, that he wants us to, try again, but can I really trust him? He's the ultimate man-whore Addie, you know that, he's as bad as Mark"

"Well Mark isn't exactly a man-whore anymore is he, he's trying to settle down, maybe, maybe Archer has changed, I, I don't know Naomi, but I'll speak to him, I can always tell when he's lying, if he's serious about wanting to make something work with you, I'll let you know"

"And me and him being together it wouldn't…mess us up again?"

"I got over it the first time and I'm really in no place to say no after what I just did today" Addison laughed.

"I guess not" Naomi smirked.

"I want you to be happy Nae, whoever it's with" she said squeezing Naomi's hand.

"Thanks" Naomi smiled "I'm glad you're happy Addison, you've, you've really got everything you've ever wanted huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I have" Addison said quietly, they sat together in a comfortable silence as they watched the fire burn in front of them.

~x~

"I know we're supposed to have a night of really hot wedding sex but I really don't think I can" Addison mumbled tiredly into her pillow as she lay down on top of the covers in her dress.

"Me either" Sam said with a soft laugh as he started to undress "I'm exhausted"

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Tomorrow night" he agreed "Come on, get out of the dress, you gotta at least show me the lingerie I know you bought"

"Ok" she chuckled, she pulled herself to her feet and took off her dress, hanging it up in the closet, Sam let out a breath as his eyes raked over her body.

"I have such a hot wife" he grinned.

"Oh please, I've still got a baby belly and I'm getting wrinkles" she mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You are perfect" he whispered, kissing her shoulder gently.

"Well you have to say that" she smirked as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him "But thank you"

"No problem" he smirked, they both changed into their nightwear before climbing into bed and cuddling close together.

"Goodnight Mrs Bennett" he whispered against her hair.

"Goodnight Mr Bennett" she whispered back, moments later they were both drifting to sleep, sharing their first night as husband and wife.

_The End._


End file.
